


Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

by howdoesonewrite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Engagement, M/M, New Doggy, Snowing - Freeform, attempted snowman building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoesonewrite/pseuds/howdoesonewrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is making his way to see his boyfriend even though he really hates leaving his home, but anything for Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot. Actually this is the first real piece of writing that I've done that wasn't for school so any feedback would be great.

There are two reasons that Dan Howell refuses to leave his house unless their is an absolute emergency. 1. People. 2. The weather. Ironically enough though, those 2 reasons are why Dan is walking down the streets today. It’s snowing first of all, and for some reason the person he’s planning on visiting loves the snow. The same person also happens to love building snowmen, so that’s Dan’s plan today. Build snowmans with the person he’s visiting today. Phil Lester.

The walk to Phil’s flat is the worst thing that Dan has ever had to do. Usually Phil goes to Dan’s home because Phil knows how much Dan can’t stand leaving the comfort of his home, this time though, Dan intends on surprising Phil. He has prepared a basket with necessities to make a snowman and hot chocolate for afterwards.

Soon enough Dan is standing in front of Phil’s door with the fear of knocking. Dan isn’t sure how Phil will react to the sudden appearance if him. He hopes that Phil will be glad that Dan has made his way to Phil’s but Dan can’t guarantee Phil’s excitement. Dan struggles to find his confidence to knock and ends up taking too long. The door opens, before Dan has even removed his hands from his pockets. 

“Hi Dan!” Phil says pulling Dan into his arms.

“H-Hi Phil. Um, how did you know I was here?” Dan asks as he slips his arms around Phil’s body.

“Teddy wouldn’t stop barking,” Phil explains pulling away from Dan.

“Teddy?” Dan says, a bit confused.

“Oh yeah. I forgot you haven’t met him. He’s my new dog. Now come in Dan it has to be -6 degrees out,” Phil says grabbing ahold of Dan’s wrist and pulling him inside.

Dan follows Phil into the warm flat letting the pleasant smell fill is nostrils. The air is thick and smells of roasted marshmallows mixed with Phil’s cologne. That’s the smell Dan loves. The musky sweetness that is Phil Lester. Phil walks past the kitchen to his bedroom where Dan can start to hear the sound of small barks. Phil’s bedroom door is open so he can already see the curly black coat of the new dog.

“This is Teddy. He’s a Lhasa,” Phil says picking up the small dog. He sinks down into his bed before focusing his attention back onto Dan. “What’s in the basket?” Phil asks stroking the dog while his blue eyes are trained on Dan’s brown ones.

“Well it’s snowing and I, um, I was thinking that we could, ya know,” Dan says trailing off, averting his eyes from Phil’s.

“We could what love?” Phil questions crossing his legs on the bed

Dan takes a deep breath and looks up at Phil, “Do you want to build a snowman?” 

“Really? You made your way here, in the snow, just to make a snowman?” Phil says, surprised that Dan would come just for that. In fact he thought something bad had happened seeing as Dan doesn’t exactly enjoy going out.

“So can we build a snowman? Or did I come here for nothing?” Dan asks, his voice sinking.

“No, we are so going to build that snowman.”

Five minutes later Phil is pulling 2 pairs of gloves into his hands and lacing up his boots in preparation for the snow. Dan is standing in the doorway admiring the beauty of Phil who is bent over, biting his lip, trying to tie his boot just right.

“What are you looking at?” Phil say straightening his back to look at Dan who has a slight blush on his face.

“I’m waiting for you, you idiot,” Dan says walking towards the door leading outside.

“Hey wait,” Phil says scrambling to his feet, trying to keep up with Dan.

Dan’s feels the cold air hit him in the face as soon as he opens the door. It’s freezing outside. He’s 99% sure that if he spits, it’ll automatically become ice. Phil comes up next to Dan and pushes him out of the doorway, muttering something about letting the cold into the house. Dan, being the graceful man that he is, falls into the snow despite Phil’s attempt to be gentle.

“Hey Lester watch it,” Dan calls out behind him as he tries to stand up.

“Sorry, you were letting the cold into my precious flat. Now get up. We gotta hurry before children start messing up the snow,” Phil says grabbing at Dan and pulling him to the park across the street. 

The snow lays untouched, perfect to be destroyed. There is only a single trail of footprints through the middle of the park that Dan created when he walked over to Phil’s. The air nips at Dan’s hands despite his best efforts to find the warmest gloves. He’s surprised at how cold he already is without touching any snow yet. Phil begins to walk into the middle of a normally green field and makes a snowball in his hand. 

“C’mon Dan. Don’t you wanna build a snowman?”

~~~

An hour later the two are under Phil’s blankets enjoying eachothers company as they sip on hot chocolate and watch the Avengers for the hundredth time. Instead of a snowman in the park, they left the words ‘Will you marry me?’ engraved into the snow with the reply being ‘Yes’, and Dan couldn’t be happier.


End file.
